Lord Boxman
Lord Boxman is the main antagonist in the Lakewood Plaza Turbo series, appearing in both the animated series and games. He was mentioned by Mr. Gar in the pilot, "Lakewood Plaza Turbo," but makes his first appearance in the short "Boxmore Infomercial". He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Physical Appearance Lord Boxman has a rather rotund figure with pale yellow skin. He has pale green hair on the right side of the head, with golden cybernetics covering the other half of his face. He wears a white lab coat, with a dark blue tie. He also wears a pair of black pants and boots. His left arm is a chicken leg, as revealed in "We're Captured." he also has sharp teeth. Personality Lord Boxman primarily creates robots to attack the plaza because he despises "friendship" and views it as a weakness. In "Let's Be Friends!," he hoped that Enid and Rad would view K.O. as a nuisance and attack him, but was thwarted when they showed that they cared for him. He views his robots (such as his main robot creation, Boxmore) as his children, but is constantly disappointed in their failures and often has them destroyed. In "We're Captured," it is shown that he has clients that he sells robots to and tries to keep a very welcoming attitude for them. He has a hero level of -10.https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162278011099 Abilities Lord Boxman will often fly around using his flying desk. Attacks While Lord Boxman doesn't seem to have any fighting prowess himself, he will often send "Blind Boxes" to the plaza which, upon opening, will unleash any number of one of his robotic creations. In OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is the final boss and becomes "Lord Box-Max" after drinking his Evil Tonic. After his transformation, he gains abilities such as teleportation with boxes, sending out blasts, an enhanced punch, summoning robots, and shooting lasers out of boxes. Appearances Shorts * "Boxmore Infomercial" Episodes * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" (first appearance; cameo) * "Let's Be Friends" * "Jethro's All Yours" (cameo) * "You're Level 100!" * "Sibling Rivalry" * "Legends of Mr. Gar" (as Lad Boxman) * "We're Captured" Trivia * Strangely, despite his lack of understanding that good and evil can be a moral gray area, his robots seem to grasp a better understanding of this. * It is possible that he is parody of Dr. Wily, the main antagonist of the Mega Man series, given his tendency to use a mechanical flying device and robot henchmen. ** It is also possible that he is based off of Dr. N. Gin from the Crash Bandicoot franchise. They both have a cybernetics covering one side of their faces, wear nearly identical white lab coats and black pants and boots, have hair swooping to one side of their heads, and also both create robots and/or machines to do their every task. ** Thirdly, there is also a clear possibility of inspiration from Dr. Robotnik/Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with whom he shares a voice actor with as well as being a mad scientist known for traveling in flying machines and using armies of robots to defeat heroes. * He refers to his body fat as "puff," and is quite insecure about his weight. * Although his rather short and fat appearance he is actually quite strong, in "We're Captured" he is seen breaking a chair over his knee with little effort. It is not known if he knows his own strength. * As seen in the pilot's intro, it's possible he was originally supposed to have both normal arms. * His design changes between him having a human ear on the right side of his head to having his cybernetics encasing the entire back of his head. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Secondary characters Category:Villains Category:Humanoids